The Age of Conflict
by karlanemperor
Summary: An encounter with a group of aliens leads the SGC to realize just how trully big the galaxy trully is and that the Goa'Uld are just the least of their concerns. In the meantime the Galaxy will follow in what history is to record as one of the blodiest age
1. Chapter 1

The Age of Conflict.

Chapter 1: First Contact.

The blue liquid-like event horizon of the Stargate looked as calm as always, that is until four shapes emerged from it. These four shapes quickly started exploring the nearby surroundings for any signs of troubles, but as there was no visible trouble they quickly relaxed.

"Are clear, let's move out" said Colonel Jack O'Neill as he straightened himself and prepared to move.

"You know Jack you don't need to say that every single time, you could change the phrase from time to time" said Doctor Daniel Jackson in his always cheerful voice.

"Well Daniel, when the regulations change I will" replied Jack O'Neill very calmly.

"Indeed" mentioned Teal'c as the whole team moved out to explore the new world ahead of them.

While Jack O'Neill and Teal'c moved ahead of the team to explore the nearby wilderness Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson remained with the M.A.L.P. and studied its contents. Deciding that the M.A.L.P. possessed no significant data the two geniuses quickly moved to rejoin their comrades.

After several hours of walking in the wilderness without any significant findings the small group decided to return to the Stargate. As the team neared the D.H.D. several fast slicing-like noises where heard, followed by the familiar sploosh-like sound of the staff weapons of the Jaffa.

"!Carter dial Earth Now!" yelled Jack O'Neill as he and Teal'c positioned themselves to defend the group from the oncoming fire.

As the seconds raced everything appeared to be almost in slow motion for the four man team. Carter quickly got to the get and started dialing the seven symbols that led to Earth at a frantic pace.

As Carter dialed the symbols 7 figures al wearing a green type of armor that looked like some kind of futuristic battle-armor, appeared from the nearby bushes and stopped as they found SG1 waiting at the gate. The 7 figures all whore a circular type of helmet with two visors at one side of the semi-circular helmet, all of them but one possessed a large type of rifle, while the last one possessed what looked like a smaller version of the same rifle with a square like attachment under the main weapon

When the 7 figures appeared Jack O'Neill looked confused, for he had never seen any warrior like that and Teal'c didn't react at all. The apparent leader of the 7 figures raised his weapon at the newcomer and as he did so 3 more of the figures turned to face the strange beings and started to talk "you there who are you?" sounded the mechanical sound of what was obviously a translator.

Jack O'Neill seemed stupefied for a few seconds before recomposing himself. "Tell us who you are first" replied Jack O'Neill just as the weapons fire of the Jaffa reached the strangers and in a second 3 of the strangers fell to the ground.

Jack saw how the 3 strangers fell and knew that the Jaffa had arrived. Without wasting a moment the remaining 4 strangers turned their backs on SG1 and opened fire with their rifles, but just as the battle restarted the Stargate opened.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Jack O'Neill giving the strange figures just enough time to move out of the way as both Jack and Teal'c opened fire to where they suspected the Jaffa to be. When Jack and Teal'c finished firing they stopped hearing the fire from the Jaffa, only for it to resume just a few seconds later "hey you guys move it!" yelled once again Jack O'Neill to the strangers, who immediately retreated to the Stargate just behind SG-1.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

When General George Hammond heard the whale of the siren that announced an unauthorized opening of the gate he immediately left his seat, even as the words sounded over the inter-communications network announcing what the General already knew. As usual he arrived behind Lieutenant Tyler, who was as usual checking his instruments.

"Status report!" said General Hammond as he finally neared the main control panel.

"General. Sir, the Stargate just connected the wormhole" said Tyler as he continued to check his screens. The seconds passed very slowly and all where very worried, not knowing what was going on. Suddenly however "Sir, where receiving an I.D.C., it's SG-1"

"Open the iris!" ordered General Hammond, and so the main iris opened, from it sprang first doctor Jackson, followed by Major Carter a few seconds later. A few seconds later Jack O'Neill and Teal'c left the event horizon. However though the wormhole didn't disappear as it usually did. Eventually four more figures emerged, dressed in a dark green colored futuristic looking armor, with very long rifles and semicircular helmets.

As the four figures emerged all of the soldiers in the gate room immediately drew their weapons, followed immediately by the four figures raising their own rifles into firing positions.

As the soldiers in the room faced each other, the tension increased and all of the armed men started twitching their fingers on their respective triggers, expecting the fight to start at any second. "Stop, don't shoot" said Jack O'Neill getting between the firing lines of the presently armed men.

All of the military men of earth looked at each other once, but resumed their firing positions almost immediately. 'Colonel, are you sure?' sounded the voice of George Hammond over the intercom.

"Yes, General I am sure" answered Jack O'Neill.

'Very well Jack. Men stand down' ordered the General and all of the men in the room retreated from their firing positions followed soon after by the four figures on the gate access pad. 'SG-1, get your new friends to the meeting room' said ultimately George Hammond before turning towards the stairs at the back of the room.

Once the tension was gone Jack O'Neill turned to look at the group of aliens, whose helmets looked ominously at him. "Sorry about that fellows. We're not used to having friends introduced in this manner".

The four figures looked at each other warily and nodded amongst themselves. In a mechanical voice one of the aliens answered in perfect English "_It is alright Colonel, where we in your position we would have done the same_".

"That's good enough, please come with us, I believe we have much to discuss" said Jack O'Neill leading the group to the exit, where the aliens left their weapons with the guards.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Later in the conference room General Hammond, all of SG-1 and the four aliens sat looking at each other. "My apologies for our treatment, you took us by surprise" said George Hammond in a calmed and sorry tone.

One of the aliens spoke once again in a cold metallic voice "_It is alright General, we understand the circumstances, there is nothing to apologize for_".

"That is good to hear, now that we have amended any misunderstandings let us introduce ourselves. I am General George Hammond of the United States Air Force commanding officer of this facility. The one on my right is Colonel Jack O'Neill, the commanding officer of the group that brought you here and to his left is Teal'c. To my left is Major Samantha Carter, and to her left is Doctor Daniel Jackson" as the General made the introductions all of them moved their hand to make sure that the newcomers knew who the General was talking about.

The group of aliens looked at each of the introduced people but stopped longer when Tealc'c was introduced. Though it didn't seem like much everyone noticed this, but didn't make any comments. "Now that we have introduced ourselves, why don't you introduce yourselves?" said George Hammond in a conversational tone. But before the aliens could answer back he asked again "I do not wish to sound disrespectful, but could you please remove your helmets?" asked again George Hammond.

The aliens looked at each other and one of the aliens who had markings on his head spoke. "_Unfortunately we cannot remove our helmets, other wise we would not be able to understand each other_".

George Hammond sighed at the realization, but continued nonetheless "I see, please continue I was just curious" stated George Hammond and allowed to continue.

"_It is understandable_" said the alien with the markings on his helmet and indicated one of his companions and the immediately started to introduce themselves, starting with the one closest to Teal'c. "_I am Shas'la Sa'cea R'pent_" said one of the alien. The next one was the one on his right "_I am Shas'la Sa'cea Ax'zon_". The next one was the one right in front of him "_My name is Shas'la Sa'cea Cri'ex_". Finally the one in the middle spoke "_I am known as Shas'ui Sa'cea K'ndar Okvest_" said the alien in his metallic voice and continued "_I am the leader of our Shas team_" finished the Alien.

Everyone in the room was somewhat confused, not because the aliens had not introduced themselves, but because their names where extremely similar. "Excuse, but are all of you related?" said Jack O'Neill putting everyone's thoughts into words.

All the aliens looked at each other almost confused before they spoke. "_I am afraid that we do not understand what you mean?_" said the alien in the middle.

"What Jack was asking is why did you all introduced yourselves with the same first name?" spoke Daniel Jackson trying to explain somehow with his hands as he spoke.

"Indeed" said Teal'c who looked at all the aliens warily.

For a few seconds the aliens discussed the situation amongst themselves in a language that none of the present understood even though Daniel Jackson was able to understand a few of the words spoken, but still was unable to make sense of the whole conversation. Finally the leader of the alien group spoke "_I am afraid that I do not understand the meaning of your question Colonel Jack O'Neill?_" said the lead alien.

"What we mean is, that you all started your name with the words Shash'la Sa'cea, so we are somewhat confused about your names" explained Daniel Jackson and all of the present Humans nodded.

The lead Alien assumed a thoughtful look for a few seconds analyzing the situation before he spoke. "_Where we hail from we are all known first by our caste name. In our case is Shas that in your tongue translates as Fire I believe. Our second name denominates our position, that is why all of my brothers except for me have the name of la after our caste name, for they are still regular members of our society who have yet to prove themselves. As for me I am an Ui, the second rank in our society, not necessarily more important than any La, yet I have been designated as so. Then after that comes the place of our birth, for we all hail from the Sa'cea sept further uniting us. Finally is our personal name, given to us by our comrades for values that identify us and make us unique. In this instance I myself am known as K'ndar Okvest, for which the closest translation would be "patient scholar" a rare trait amongst my caste_" explained K'ndar in a calm and peaceful tone, that was destroyed by the metallic voice of his helmet speaker.

Though all of them where amazed it was Daniel Jackson who was the most interested in their explanation, having given great attention to the short yet well made explanation of what he had concluded was a far more complicated system of naming and at the same time fascinated by what it meant. "Thank you very much for that explanation. Now why don't you explain to us more about yourselves, your race?" asked General Hammond attempting to open the communication.

All three of the aliens looked at each other. For a dew seconds there was a strange silence in the room, and the SG-1 team along with General Hammond for a moment only saw a hard to follow series of yes and no being given with the head of the aliens.

Just as fast as the silence had began it had ended and once again Okvest spoke "_Before I speak of myself and my companions, we would like to know if we will be allowed to return to our world?_".

For a few seconds the SG-1 team and General Hammond where all taken aback by the sudden question, but quickly regained their composure "Of course you will be allowed to return at any point you want. All we ask is that you first tell us who you are. One of the mandates of this institution is to meet new people" said George Hammond in a controlled voice.

"_We would like you to prove us that you will honor your word first_" spoke once again Okvesh, in a more serious tone this time, a fact that was not lost on any of the SG-1 members or General Hammond.

"Very well, if it will calm you down, please follow us" said George Hammond as he got up from his seat and together with SG-1 told the aliens to follow them to the dialing room.

Once on the Dialing room General Hammond spoke again "As you remember, when you came back through the gate you where being followed by several Jaffa warriors, so if you have the coordinates for another world, please give them to us and we will allow you to leave" said George Hammond showing them the main dialing computer.

For a second the aliens where hesitant and looked at each other, but with a nod K'ndar looked at his wrist and soon started to type a few commands from where a small holographic screen appeared with a number of different symbols on them, that soon changed themselves into the shape of 7 gate symbols.

As the small display occurred Daniel Jackson looked at the symbols and using all the knowledge he possessed attempted to interpret them, for they looked remarkably similar to Ancient writing, yet he was unable to decipher them. And for her part Samantha Carter was amazed by the level of technology just shown. Though the technology in itself was not new to the Samantha Carte the way in which it had been used was and she was itching to learn of it.

"Very well, Tyler dial those symbols please" ordered Gorge Hammond to Lieutenant Tyler, who immediately locked in the seven symbols and the gate opened with it's usual sploosh, yet none of the present where fazed by the spectacle. "You can go now if you want" said George Hammond as he showed them the way to the Gate Room.

As the group entered the Gate Room the aliens looked at General George Hammond. "You are men of honor and before we leave.." said the alien as he unfazed his helmet and as he expected got a shock from everyone present.

Looking at SG-1, General George Hammond and all the personnel present the blue/white and grey where revealed. Everyone in the room was surprised at the look of the aliens who presented themselves to them in an entrancing show of their alien complexions before they once again donned their helmets. "_We are Shas'la team Im'dert of the Hunter Cadre Hierto hailing from the Sa'Cea Sept of the Tau Empire_" said Okvest through the translator.

To say that everyone in the room was shocked was an understatement of epic proportions, everyone already knew that they where not Human because of several physical characteristics that they had all noted, namely their feet and their four fingered hands, but seeing it was an entirely different story. The first to regain speech was Daniel Jackson "I..It is a-a-a p-pl-pleasure" said Daniel Jackson who was the first to regain from the shock "I hope that in the future we can get to know each other better" said Daniel Jackson as he extended one hand to Okvest.

"_I feel the same way Daniel Jackson_" said Okvest as he extended his hand to Daniel and both of them shook hands.

Immediately afterwards the four of them made their way to the Stargate. However they where soon interrupted "please wait a second" said George Hammond in a very talkative tone. "Tyler, please fetch me a GDO" ordered George Hammond looking at Tyler who simply saluted and left. "Before you leave I would like you to have a present" said George Hammond with a smile on his face.

A few minutes later Lieutenant Tyler returned with a small black box in his hand and offered it to Okvest, who looked curious about the device even though his face was covered with his helmet. "_What is this General Hammond?_" asked Okvest curiosity clearly discernible from his speech pattern even despite the translator.

"This is a GDO, or Garage Door Opener, is a device that allows us to know who is coming through the Stargate and if we can allow them to come in or not" explained Samantha Carter as she closed in with the General.

"_What for? The gates cannot be closed_" spoke Okvest more as a statement. But right behind him the Iris closed and Okvest looked both impressed and frightened.

"That is the Iris, it is just a few millimeters from the event horizon of the Gate, even if the gate opens nothing can get through it at such a short distance" explained Samantha Carter and the Iris once again opened. "Without the signal of the GDO we will not open the iris and anyone you send through the gate will die without even noticing it"

"_I see_" said Okvest inspecting the device in his hand "_Thank you very much for all of your help. I will inform my superiors of what you did to us here and hope that we will meet again_" finished Okvest and he immediately bowed down in a way that reminded everyone at the SGC of Japanese traditional culture, to which George Hammond and all of SG-1 returned a similar bow just before they left through the gate.

"Now that was interesting" commented Jack O'Neill and all of them agreed just as each left to continue their own unfinished business each thinking what the ramifications of this new encounter would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

The Age of Conflict.

Chapter 2: Meetings, History and Invitations.

Master Bra'Tac sat on the briefing table of the SGC. With him where General George Hammond, Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter and all looked just as Master Bra'Tac, confused.

"So you have never seen beings like these?" asked George Hammond once again to make sure that he understood everything as best as he could.

"Yes, general, in all my life I have never even heard of these beings that you show me today" repeated Bra'Tac as he studied the image once more trying to identify the strange blue/grey beings that appeared on the screen in the meeting room. "I have also never heard from any of the Jaffa, even from the farthest reaching of the Goa'Uld lords of any such creatures" stated finally Bra'Tac.

"So it seems that we have absolutely nothing on these beings except for who they where and what race they belonged to" said George Hammond looking very disappointed with the results of this search.

"Perhaps the Asgaard would know who they are?" asked Samantha Carter saying what was on everyone's mind.

"Yes, SG-1, prepare to go to K'Tau and ask our friends if they know anything on this species, dismissed" ordered General Hammond and all the present left the table.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Several hours later Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson teleported into the underground chamber that was situated under the chapel of K'Tau. Upon their arrival Freyers hologram garbed in ancient northern attires appeared. However before it could begin its introduction Samantha Carter removed one of the control crystals on the panel on the wall and soon the image of the northern warrior was replaced by that of Freyer.

"Greetings my friends" said Freyer in the ever present monotone of the Asgaard. "How may I help you today?" asked Freyer very casually, though with the ever present monotone and inquisitive look of all the Asgaard.

Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter where completely unfazed, though still somewhat bothered by the actions of the Asgaard, that though powerful and intelligent seemed to be eerily naïve. It was Daniel Jackson who spoke "Freyer, I apologize first for taking your time, but we need your help".

Freyer seemed to look even more inquisitive than usual and spoke "It is alright Daniel Jackson, it is always good to help a friend" said Freyer in his always calmed voice "how may I help you?" asked Freyer continuing.

"We recently encountered a group of unknown aliens in one of our expeditions, however we have been unable to learn anything about them save for their name and that they are very advanced" said Daniel Jackson as Samantha Carter opened her laptop to show Freyer what they had on the mysterious Tau. "We did get a Stargate address from them, but we have been unable to find them ever since" explained Daniel Jackson.

"This is a video from one of our video cameras" said Samantha Carter as she showed said video to Freyer who looked with curious eyes at the images. Once the video was done Samantha Carter closed the laptop and stepped back "We learned that these aliens are known as the Tau. That in itself is weird, since we ourselves are known as the Tau'ri by the Jaffa. We also learned that they possessed advanced technology, probably similar if not superior to the Goa'Uld" explained Samantha Carter in a professional tone.

Freyer seemed to look at a screen on his side of the hologram and soon a small scanning beam was projected towards the laptop in Carters hands. "I will analyze this information on these aliens and will inform you soon, what we may have. However so far I have never heard of this race" explained Freyer looking at both Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson. "If you would wait for me for a short time, I will return with my findings" to this both Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson nodded and Freyers hologram left.

Several hours later Freyer reappeared in the hologram and found Samantha Carter working on her laptop, while Daniel Jackson had a book in his hand and was looking at all the writing in the room. However both of them stopped their activities once Freyers hologram reappeared. "Greetings once again my friends" said Freyer in the usual monotone of the Asgaard race.

"Hello again Freyer" said Samantha Carter, who nodded at Freyer. "Did you find anything on our unknown friends?"

Freyer looked at both of them with the ever present inquisitiveness of the Asgaard. "Indeed I have" was Freyers simple answer.

"Well that is great news" said Daniel Jackson. "So? What did you find?" continued Daniel Jackson trying not to sound impolite.

"These aliens are part of a race that we found some two millennia ago on a planet on the eastern fringes of the galaxy" said Freyer and produced a holographic map of the galaxy that soon zoomed into the planet in question. "Back then these Tau where at a very early stage of their development, having only recently developed gunpowder based weaponry and basic tools" explained Freyer as he changed the view to a video footage of the planet of the Tau and of the species on it, finally centering on a small Tau village on a coast. "Our studies happened during a rather agitated point of their history and before we left we had unfortunately deemed that the Tau would likely exterminate themselves within several decades. Clearly those studies where proven wrong" said Freyer as the footage finished.

"Very interesting" said Daniel Jackson, but as always something was not right with that picture. "Forgive me for asking, but wouldn't the Goa'Uld have eliminated such a race when they found it?"

Freyer looked at Daniel Jackson and spoke. "Indeed you would be right. However there is no Stargate on the planet of the Tau, nor anywhere within at least some five hundred light years" explained Freyer very calmly once again producing a map of the Galaxy, in which five red spots where represented. "The Tau home world is located roughly in the center of this section of space and the Goa'Uld have had or currently have little to no present in that arm of the Galaxy. As you all know the Goa'Uld territory is mostly based around the Stargates' and an area with so few Stargates' has never been within their interests" explained Freyer.

"I see now. Could we have please a copy of this information?" asked Samantha Carter knowing that any information was essential to them. Freyer simply nodded and a small crystal rod appeared on the dais in the room. "Thank you very much Freyer, you have been a great help" said Samantha Carter as she grabbed the crystal with the information.

"You're welcome Samantha Carter. It has been an honor helping you. Until we meet again" said Freyer, raised his right hand and vanished.

"You too Freyer" said Daniel Jackson and both of them left the temple and returned to Earth.

XOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Several hours after Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson had returned to Earth and explained the situation to General Hammond the bases sirens started sounding and a voice was heard over the speakers in the base. "Unscheduled Gate activation" said Tyler in his usual voice just before General Hammond got to the control room.

"Close the Iris" ordered George Hammond with practiced ease.

"Yes sir" was Tylers' answer as he pressed the button that closed the Iris as the event horizon of the Gate started to open.

For a few seconds nothing happened. However soon the computer terminal on Tylers' post started to beep "receiving an IDC code sir it is the code we gave to the Tau team" informed Tyler as he reread the information.

For a fraction of a second George Hammond pondered if he should open the Iris or not. However he soon resolved the issue. "Open the Iris". Ordered General Hammond and just as well the iris soon opened.

Not long after the Iris opened a languid, pale blue/grey skinned alien dressed in pale orange, blue and brown dress with several diamond symbols, divided in the middle with a circle at the top. Two manes of hair, one on the top of his head, with several gold bands and a similar one on his chin appeared through the Stargate, followed by another one with even more adorned garments and even more gold rings. However the most impressive sight that appeared was a large floating disc like device with two antennas and sphere attached to the underside, from which sprouted four cylinders. It was this device that sent every soldier in the room to point their weapons to the newcomers.

General Hammond as well as every other person in the room was very surprised, not simply because of the aliens that had come through the Stargate, but also because of the strange and unknown device that has followed them through the gate. Suddenly the last of the aliens to pass through the Stargate spoke "_Greetings from his high Excellency Aun'Va, we are the Por Caste envoys sent to begin relationships between our races_" spoke the alien with a short bow with his hands opened. "_We mean you no harm and have come unarmed_" finished the Alien as he looked at every one of the soldiers in the room.

Everyone in the room was surprised. Unlike the translators of the previous aliens form the Tau which sounded metallic, these aliens sounded more fluid and sophisticated however none present knew what to think of the aliens which had just appeared through the Stargate.

Sensing the unconfort of the people present the last alien spoke again "_We have come here with the blessing of our highest Excellency Aun'O'T'au'Acaya'Va'Denta to offer peace and to begin trade between our people for the betterment of both_". Though the atmosphere in the room lessened, it made no real difference.

Suddenly the megaphone in the room sounded "Men stand down". In truth General Hammond did not know if it was really good idea, but the aliens had made no aggressive gestures. Instead they had continually tried to defuse the situation. Something that he knew he himself would have done had the roles been different. "Escort our new guests to the briefing room" said General Hammond and moved towards the room one floor above followed by SG-1.

Not long after that the two blue/grey skinned aliens followed by their strange floating disc where entered the briefing room of Stargate Command, followed by four guards. "Return to your posts men" ordered General Hammond to which the four soldiers saluted and left.

Soon after the four soldiers had left George Hammond got up form his seat along with SG-1 and gestured to the two aliens "excuse my roughness, but it is necessary" said General Hammond and gestured to the chairs in front of him.

The two aliens looked at the general and nodded "_Your apologies are unnecessary General Hammond, we understand what you may be thinking of us_" said the alien that looked like the eldest among the two.

"Thank you very much" said Began General Hammond and saw how the aliens sat down in the chairs across form him. "You have actually caught us by surprise, for the past week or so we have been searching for more of your race. However the Gate address that you gave us lead to an unpopulated planet" explained the General trying to give as little information as possible, yet being reasonably polite.

"_Yes Shas'ui'Okvest did mention of you in his report and we are deeply sorry that we where this slow in contacting you again. It is not very often that we find a race that is not hostile_" explained once again the eldest alien with open hand gestures trying to calm down the atmosphere. "_It took a great deal of consideration before this report was passed to our highest authority, his excellence Aun'Va, who ultimately authorized this endeavor_" explained the alien in a smooth and gentle voice.

"My greatest thanks to your superior Aun'Va for choosing to come and meet us" said General Hammond looking straight at the alien in question. "Now, why don't you introduce yourselves, since it seems that you already know who we are" said General Hammond gesturing in a friendly manner to the aliens.

"_Ah yes, my deepest apologies for our lapse in protocol, I am Por'O'Da'lyth'Valkesh and this is my aide Por'el'Da'lyth'Shio'ta, we hail from the Da'Lyth sept, and have come by order of our Ethereal to begin trade and negotiations between our races_" said Valkesh as he introduced himself and his companion to the gathered crowd.

The Humans gathered around the aliens looked at them and nodded. "It is an honor to meet you Por'O'Da'lyth'Valkesh-" started General Hammond before he was interrupted.

"_Por'O'Valkesh will do, please General Hammond_" said Valkesh as he moved his hand as is to make a light dismissal.

"Very well Por'O'Valkesh, now would you be so kind as to explain the reason for your visit?" asked General Hammond in a casual tone sounding friendly.

"_Yes of course General Hammond_" said Valkesh and motioned to his aide, who pressed a few buttons on his armband. When the aide was finished the little drone moved to the side and produced a small holographic display from his underside dome. The holographic display showed a symbol of a circle separated through the middle and with another circle at the top. "_We have been sent to your world, to meet with you, who helped or Fire warriors in need. This decision was ultimately made by Aun'Va, the eldest member of our race, who oversees the T'au High Council. In this sense we have been sent for two reasons._

_The first reason is to begin trade and diplomatic relations with your race for the benefit of both. To this end we have been granted a copy of our history and our stellar maps, which we are to give to you as a show of good faith._

_Secondly we have been sent to invite envoys from your world to a visit to our main world in order to further relationships between our two people_" said Valkesh as the drone images showed the stellar maps of the Tau worlds and scenes from some of the different world of the Tau.

At this show of not only good will and sights, but technology as well. Because of this all the members of SG-1 and General Hammond where nearly speechless, but after a few seconds they all regained their composure. "Ah...Yah… thank you very much for the invitation" said Daniel Jackson as he looked at the two Tau members across the table.

The two water caste members seemed unfazed by their lapse in response and Valkesh simply answered. "_No problem Daniel Jackson, it is an honor to meet friendly people among the stars_" said Valkesh as he looked at the gathered members of SG-1.

"Thank you very much for your invitation, we will take it into consideration and mention it to our superiors" said George Hammond in a formal tone.

"_That would be fine_" said Valkesh looking straight at General Hammond.

"Very well, if you wish it we will prepare some quarters for you to stay and we will give you a tour of our facilities at some time tomorrow" said George Hammond.

"_Thank you very much for the invitation, we will be honored. However we must contact our superiors before we accept your offer_" spoke Valkesh in a smooth and collected tone.

"No problem there, when you are ready just inform us and we will allow you to use our communications facilities" said General Hammond and looked at a nearby soldier. "Soldier, please escort our friends to their quarters" a yes sir was heard from the soldier and the two aliens with their floating disc left the briefing room.

A few seconds later it was Jack O'Neill who spoke "nice fellows aren't they" exclaimed Jack O'Neill dripping with sarcasm.

"This is way too obvious not to be a trap of some sorts" said Teal'c in his ever present monotone.

"I agree with you Teal'c" said General Hammond resting back on his chair.

"Then what are we going to do about it General? We can't just simply ignore it" was Daniel Jackson's comment. "Even if it is a trap of some kind we can learn a lot from them, just look at that flying saucer they brought with them"

"I agree with Daniel General, we can learn a lot from them even if their intentions are not as clear as they make them to be" said Samantha Carter, who was just drooling at the sight of the strange flying saucer and already expecting to see what it was made out of. "We should go if only to show courtesy"

General Hammond placed his hand on his chin and though about everything that was being said. After a few minutes he spoke "Very well, SG-1 you will go with them to attend this visit. You will depart with them after their tour is over. Dismissed" said General Hammond and after that all the members of SG-1 left the room. All wondering what the future was going to bring with these new aliens.

TBC


End file.
